librariesfandomcom_zh_cn-20200213-history
数字图书馆前沿问题高级研讨班2007
会议概况 第四届数字图书馆前沿问题高级研讨班（2007），于2007年8月13-17日在广西师范大学图书馆举行。 会议日程 日期 时 间 主讲人 内 容 8月 13日 Section-1 开班仪式与特邀发言 8:30-8:45 主持人 张 甲 开幕词 (广西师大校领导) 8:45-10:00 主持人 姚 倩 中国数字环境和图书馆发展现状（1） 张晓林：构建用户驱动的国家科学数字图书馆 (科图) 王文清：CADLIS 的互操作机制 (CALIS) 10:00-10:30 中间休息，照相 10:30-11:45 主持人 张 甲 中国数字环境和图书馆发展现状（2） 孙卫: 数字 图书馆 的标准、共享、多样性 赵亮：图书馆 2.0 ：改变你的服务 (上图) 11:45-12:15 方 正 方正数字化产品简介 12:15-14:00 午餐，休息 Section-2 知识发掘和应用的数字技术 Digital technology for knowledge discovery 14:00-15:00 15:00-16:15 秦 健 林 夏 数字图书馆技术与实践进展 知识可视化与知识发掘 Knowledge visualization and Knowledge discovery 16:15-16:30 中间休息 16:30-17:45 刘素清 数字环境下的用户信息行为与需求调查 18:00-19:30 广西师大领导宴请 （湘水情饭店） 19:30-- 全体人员 自由活动 Section-3 数字环境和图书馆服务 Digital Environment and Library Services 8月 14日 8:30-10:00 李灿传 适应数字环境 , 高等院校与研究型图书馆电子资源的管理 Adapt to the Digital Environment, Electronic Resources Management at Research Libraries 10:00-10:15 中间休息 10:15-10:45 奥凯信息 奥凯服务介绍 10:45-12:15 张甲 数字环境下的图书馆业务转型 Library roles change in digital environment 12:15-14:00 午餐，休息 14:00-14:30 14:30-15:30 教图公司 秦 健 Open Access 一站式检索服务平台 培训：如何设计实用分类系统 (1) Tutorial: Ontology design 15:30-15:45 中间休息 15:45-16:45 秦健 培训：如何设计实用分类系统 (2) Tutorial: Ontology design(2) 16:45-17:15 何林夏 广西师范大学出版社总编何林夏介绍出版社情况 17:15-20:30 全体人员 参观广西师大出版社，广西师大出版社宴请 20:30-22:30 全体人员 游船观两江四湖夜景：老师 / 学员，博客 / 读者互动 S ection-4 数图项目及开源软件介绍 Open Source Software in Digital Library Applications 8月 15日 8:30-10:00 林夏 图书馆开源软件的开发与应用 Overview of New Open-Source Library software & Applications 10:00-10:15 中间休息 10:15-12:15 萧德洪 主持 会中会：典型数图应用项目经验 Typical Digital library application projects in China : show and tell 黄 晨: CADAL的OCR流程设计 (CADAL南方技术中心) 蘇耀光: 大学艺术品的数字化存档 (香港城市大学) 张志雄: 基于 Fedora 的数字资源长期保存试验系统 (中国科学数字图书馆) 窦天芳: Metalib & sfx系统的本地化开发及应用(清华大学) 谢春枝: 自建资源的整合 (武汉大学) 魏群义: 运用 2.0 技术的图书馆门户网站设计 (重庆大学) 12:15-14:00 午餐，休息 S ection-5 数字内容获取与管理中的社会与法律问题 Social and legal issues in the digital content acquisition and management 14:00-14:30 万方 万方新产品介绍 14:30-15:15 胡小菁 OPAC 2.0 案例分析 15:15-15:30 中间休息 15:30-17:30 肖燕主持 专题讨论：现有法制与技术环境下数字图书馆建设与服务的版权问题、解决方案与对策 1. 陈传夫：数字信息服务版权风险分析与预防 2. 赵继海：图书馆馆藏数字化与网络传播的合法性问题 3. 曾 婷：版权技术保护措施在电子教参服务中的应用 4. 张 甲：斯坦福版权数据库简介 17:30-18:30 晚餐，休息 19:00-20:00 数图项目展示及自由讨论咨询 Post session and free discussion S ection-6 我的数图心得 Case Studies: Digital Library Applications 8月 16日 8:30-10:15 李灿传 数字环境下电子资源管理系统的应用与期盼 Implement ERM application systems, what we expect from it? 10:15-10:30 中间休息 10:30-11:15 11:15-12:00 秦 健 林海青 (lin Haiqing) 检索日志中抽取知识概念与词汇 Mining query logs to extract knowledge concepts and terms 元数据互操作的逻辑框架（新西兰奥克兰大学） Logical framework for metadata interoperability (University of Auckland Library) 12:00-14:00 午餐，休息 14:00-14:30 沈辅成 Exlibris 产品介绍 14:30-15:30 姜爱蓉 主持 "数图馆见"--馆长论坛 1. 陈 进 : 数图环境下的图书馆功能定位和服务模式 2. 王战林 : 图书馆在服务方式或形式上的重要转变 3. 张 玲 : 统计分析我校电子资源使用现状的启示 4. 杨晓光 : 联合与共享：机构学术数字资源建设的构想 15:30-15:45 中间休息 15:45-17:00 "数图馆见"--馆长论坛(继续) 1.任树怀: 信息共享空间和图书馆 2.0 环境下的图书馆服务 2.李爱国: "长尾理论"給图书馆服务的启示 3.楼宏青: 澳大利亚图书馆资源共建共享情况及对我们的启示 4.金问涛: 图书馆参与特色库建设的实践与思考 17:00-18:00 朱 强 数图项目展示评选，会议闭幕 Poster competition, workshop close 18:00-19:00 全体人员 聚餐 (椿记烧鹅饭店） 19:00-- 自由活动 8月 17日 8:30-17:30 志愿参加 游漓江阳朔，专题讨论，下届会议筹备，社会网络（social networking） 资料下载 '2007年8月13日 上午 ' *开幕词 *中国数字环境和图书馆发展现状（1） **王文清： 《CADLS的互操作机制》(CALIS) 录音 *中国数字环境和图书馆发展现状（2） **孙 卫： 《数字图书馆的标准、共享、多样性》录音 **赵 亮： 《图书馆 2.0 ：改变你的服务》(上图) 录音 '2007年8月13日 下午 ' *知识发掘和应用的数字技术 **秦 健： 《美国数字图书馆技术与实践进展》录音 **林 夏： 《知识可视化与知识发掘》录音 **吴振新： 《构建用户驱动的国家科学数字图书馆》录音 **刘素清： 《数字图书馆的用户调研及其解读》 '2007年8月14日 上午 ' *数字环境和图书馆服务 **李灿传： 《Adapt to Digital World: Electronic Resources Management in Research Libraries》录音 **张 甲： 《数字环境下的图书馆业务转型》 '2007年8月14日 下午 ' *秦 健： 《培训：如何设计实用分类系统》录音1录音2 '2007年8月15日 上午 ' *数图项目及开源软件介绍 **林 夏： 《图书馆开源软件的开发与应用》录音 **黄 晨： 《CADAL的OCR流程设计》录音 **苏耀光： 《大学艺术品的数字化存档》录音 **吴振新： 《基于 Fedora 的数字资源长期保存试验系统》录音 **窦天芳： 《Metalib&sfx本地化开发和应用》录音 **谢春枝： 《国内高校图书馆自建资源整合分析》录音 **魏群义： 《重庆大学图书馆管理系统ADLIB2.0》 '2007年8月15日 下午 ' *数字内容获取与管理中的社会与法律问题 **胡小菁： 《OPAC 2.0 案例分析》录音 **陈传夫： 《数字信息服务版权风险分析与预防》录音 **曾 婷： 《版权技术保护措施在电子教参服务中的应用》录音 **张 甲： 《斯坦福版权数据库简介》录音 '2007年8月16日 上午 ' *我的数图心得 **李灿传： 《数字环境下电子资源管理系统的应用与期盼》录音1录音2 **秦 健： 检索日志中抽取知识概念与词汇录音 **林海青： 《元数据互操作的逻辑框架》录音 '2007年8月16日 下午 ' *数图馆见--馆长论坛 **陈 进： 《数图环境下的图书馆功能定位和服务模式》录音 **王战林： 《图书馆在服务方式或形式上的重要转变》录音 **张 玲： 《统计分析我校电子资源使用现状的启示》[http://210.34.4.20/tools/dl2007/%e5%bc%a0%e7%8e%b2.MP3 录音 **杨晓光：《联合与共享：机构学术信息共享体系的建设》 录音 **任树怀： 《信息共享空间和图书馆2.0环境下的图书馆服务》录音 **楼宏青： 《澳大利亚图书馆资源共建共享情况及对我们的启示》录音 **唐金华： 《图书馆参与特色库建设的实践与思考》录音 外部链接 *http://www.library.gxnu.edu.cn/DL/Index.htm *http://www.dl-china.org/ category:图书馆学 category:会议